Alexis and Anna's Kanto Tales
by CodeOfWar93
Summary: This is a story of mine and my sister's ocs, Alexis and Anna traveling though Kanto. They will face tough challenges meet friends and new Pokemon along trying to become a Pokemon Master. Warning: The author of this story is known to be insane as well as blowing things up proceed with caution.


**CODE OF WAR**

 **Name: Alexis Reeds  
Nicknames: Alex**

 **Gender: Female  
Age: 11**

 **Personality: Sarcastic,Insane (if ever so slightly), Can be short tempered, Quick thinker but sometimes her insaness and temper gets in her way, Some-what clumsy, can become hyper  
Looks: Pale skin, light brown hair that comes down just passing neck, hazel eyes  
Everyday Wear: A forest green long sleeve shirt under a silver tee shirt, faded blue jeans, black and dark gray sneakers, black watch, Red back pack.**

 **Night Wear: Forest green shorts and a blue tee shirt  
Formal Wear: Don't do formal  
Swim Wear: A forest green one piece  
Profession: Pokemon Trainer**

 **Family: John Reeds (Father retired Pokemon Trainer), Anna Reeds (Younger sister,), Emma Reeds (Older Sister, Pokemon Performer in Kalos), Joan Reeds (Mother, Retired Pokemon Breeder), Austin (Uncle in Sinnoh), Alice (Aunt in Sinnoh), Brad (Cousin)  
Best Friends: Anna Reeds  
Battle Cry: Battle Stance (enter Pokemon Name)**

 **Quotes: She has many but her favorite is Chaos,Panic, Disorder my work here is done.  
Pokemon:**

 **Riolu, Ry, Male, Nature: Brave Ability: Inner Focus Move-Set: Agility (Egg-Move), Force Palm, Copy Cat, Counter Meet: Her Uncle and Aunt sent Ry for her 10th birthday.**

 **Name: Anna Reeds**

 **Nickname: Ana**

 **Gender: Female  
Age: 10**

 **Personality: Kind,Shy,Helpful,Quiet,Smart  
Looks: Tan like skin, Dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail, dark brown eyes.  
Everyday Wear: Light yellow shirt, black shorts, Pink socks and teal shoes, Teal back pack**

 **Night Wear: Blue tee shirt and forest green shorts (borrowed from Alexis since she forgot to pack something to wear at night)  
Formal Wear: A pink dress and yellow heels  
Swim Wear: pink a teal one piece  
Profession: Coordinator (When they reach Sinnoh)**

 **Family: John Reeds (Father retired Pokemon Trainer), Alexis Reeds (Older sister,), Emma Reeds (Older Sister, Pokemon Performer in Kalos), Joan Reeds (Mother, Retired Pokemon Breeder), Austin (Uncle in Sinnoh), Alice (Aunt in Sinnoh), Brad (Cousin)  
Best Friends: Alexis Reeds  
Battle Cry: Time to Shine, (enter Pokemon name here)**

 **Quotes: Don't have one  
Pokemon:**

 **Pichu, Dashie, Female, Nature: Brash Ability: Static, Move-Set: Thunder Punch (Egg-Move), Charm, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave Meet: Hatched and given to her on her 9th Birthday**

 **Now let's start Also refer to here for info on them since I don't wanna write in their appearance.**

-Alexis' P.O.V-

1Me and my sister where walking out of Pallet town we had said goodbye to our family and I dragged Anna out of the house so we could start our Pokemon Adventure with our two Pokemon. I had a Riolu that our aunt and uncle had given me I called him Ry my sister's Pichu named Dashie was given to her when Dashie hatched.

"Okay I wanna catch a Pokemon and I know you do too so why don't you go look for Pokemon that way and I go this way we meet back here?" I said taking a pocket knife out of my pocket and carved a Pokeball into the tree we stopped at, when my sister nodded we both walked off in different directions to catch a Pokemon.

-With Alexis' No one's P.O.V-

Alexis looked up spotting a Spearow as soon as it landed Alexis took a Pokeball off her black belt that had room for 6 Pokeballs.

"Battle Stance, Ry!" Alexis shouted as the Spearow looked up just to see the jackal Pokemon materialize in a white light.

"SPEAR!" It shouted.

"RI!" Ry shouted as the Spearow leaped into the air before doing a flip its wing taking on a steel color.

"Steel wing! Ry dodge!" Alexis shouted and Ry jumped to the side before using Force palm as the Spearow passed.

"Spear!" It shouted as it hit the ground hard before getting to its feet again yellow bolts coming around it showing it was paralyzed.

"Go Pokeball!" Alexis shouted throwing an empty Pokeball at the Spearow and it disappeared in a red light before the Pokeball moved 3 times and then a ping.

"YES!" Alexis shouted as she grabbed the Pokeball and threw it into the air as the Spearow came out. It looked up to its new trainer as she took out the Pokedex and scanned the Spearow.

 **"This Spearow is male it's ability is Keen Eye and it's moves are Steel wing (Note to Trainer this move is an Egg-Move) Aerial Ace, Peck and Leer and the Nature is Bold."** The Pokedex voice sounded off before Alexis put the Pokedex back into her bag.

"You need a nickname, how does Soarin sound?" Alexis asked and the Spearow looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Alright, Soarin return." Alexis said after she had healed her Pokemon and then she returned Ry and headed back to the tree.

-With Anna-

Anna for her part had caught sight of a Pidgey.

"Time to Shine, Dashie." She said softly calling out her mouse Pokemon.

"Pi!" The small yellow mouse shouted.

"Pi?" The Pidgey said it spotted the Pichu it quickly flapped it wings back before going in for a quick attack.

"Dodge and then use thunder punch." Anna called out softly as Dashie dodged then hit the Pidgey with a thunder punch, Anna quickly threw a Pokeball that caught the Pokemon so she called it out to give it a potion and scanned it.

 **"This Pidgey is Female its ability is Keen Eye it's moves are Brave Bird {Note to Trainer it is a egg-move}, Quick Attack, Gust and Sand attack it's nature is Quiet."** The Pokedex said before Anna put it back into her bag.

"How about I call you Flutters?" Anna asked and the Pidgey nodded so Anna returned the newly named Flutters and Dashie before heading back to the tree when she got there she saw her sister so she quickly ran up.

"I caught a Pidgey I call her Flutters though." Anna said.

"Cool I caught a Spearow named Soarin." Alexis said with a smug look.

"Nice." Anna said with a small smile as she and Alexis high-fived. Before Alexis face lit up.

"Wanna have a battle with our Pokemon?" Alexis asked.

"Okay." Anna said softly as they backed up a bit.

"BATTLE STANCE SOARIN!" Alexis yelled throwing said bird's Pokeball in the air as it popped open Soarin materialized in a white light.

"Time to shine, Flutters." Anna called out as she threw Flutters' Pokeball in the air and the calmer cousin to the Spearow appeared.

"Spear?" Soarin questioned before looking at its trainer.

"This is just a practice battle, Soarin so try to go easy but not too easy." Alexis called to her Pokemon who nodded.

"Now use steel wing!" Alexis commanded as Soarin did a flip in the air before flying at Flutters with his wings taking on a steel color.

"Brave bird!" Anna called and Flutters backed up with 3 flaps of her wings before taking on a blue aura like thing surrounding her as she sped forward, they both collided in the air and both were sent flying into their respective trainers because of the back lash Anna didn't get sent very far but Alexis tripped over a rock and landed in the stream getting soaked as she and Anna recalled their respective flying types.

-Alexis' P.O.V-

"Alexis, you okay?" Anna asked as she ran over and helped me out of the river giving me a pink towel to dry off with.

"Fine just a little wet." I muttered as I wrapped the towel around me and nodded just as a girl with orange hair rode up.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY FISHING SPOT?!" She yelled.

"Uh getting out of a river after an unscheduled swim." I bit back sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well get out of here I'm going fishing and I don't need two little brats scaring away the fish!" She growled and my sister hid behind me and my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well who are you some two-bit annoying brat?" I questioned venomously.

"I am Misty and I'm going to be a Water Type master now who are you? Some nobodies I presume?" She said/asked smugly.

"I'm Alex Reeds and that is my sister Anna Reeds daughters of John Reeds a retired Pokemon Trainer and Joan Reeds a retired Pokemon Breeder also not like you even heard this but sisters to Emma Reeds a Pokemon Performer in the Kalos region." I said smugly as I grabbed my sister's hand and we hurried off before the girl Misty could yell even more

'Boy do I get into trouble than more I'm meaning to?' I thought to myself with a thoughtful look.

-At the Pokemon Center Alexis' P.O.V-

We had healed our Pokemon and were about to turn in for the night when the nurse called us to the front desk apparently we had a call and on the screen we saw a long dark brown haired girl she looked about 18 years old she had gold rim glasses and wore a pink sun dress.

"Alexis and Anna." She said softly.

"EMMA!" I shouted happily as a blue frog with something white around it jumped up onto the screen its eyes looked closed.

"Hey what's that Pokemon?" Anna asked.

"A Froakie." Emma replied.

"You use him for preforming but he looks so awesome!" I said.

"Oh I just got him I haven't nicknamed him yet I thought you two could help me along with nicknaming this little girl." Emma said and helped up a small yellow fox with a red tail tip white muzzle and red tuff things in its ears.

"Fennekin!" It greeted happily.

"Aw so cute!" Anna gushed and both me and I noticed the Froakie rolled our eyes well the Froakie did something that could symbol it rolled it eyes.

"What other Pokemon do you have?" I questioned.

"I have Princess my Gardevoir, Nala my Ninetails, Flare my Flareon, and Lighting my Jolteon that is just the ones I have on hand oh speaking of Pokemon I have a present for you both think of it as a present because I couldn't see you off!" She said before taking two Pokeballs and transferring them to us. Me and my sister each picked up one.

"Go on let the Pokemon out!" She said and we both nodded before throwing the Pokeballs in the air and two Eevees materialized in a white light.

"EEVEE!" They both shouted and we both took out our Pokedexs scanned them before scanning to see their nature, move-set ect.

 **"This Eevee is male its ability is Run-away its moves are Yawn (Note to trainer this is an Egg-Move), Tackle, Growl, Sand Attack its nature is Calm."** I went wide eyed and put my Pokedex away.

 **"This Eevee is Female its ability Run-Away its moves are Fake-Tears (Note to trainer this is an Egg-Move), Tackle, Growl, Sand attack its nature is Jolly."** Anna smiled and put away her Pokedex before we turned back to the screen after returning out Pokemon.

"So what you gonna call your new Pokemon?" She asked.

"I think I'll call mine Sky and I think you should call your Fennekin Ember." Anna said as her Eevee jumped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her.

"Alright so my Fennekin is Ember cool and Alexis what are you gonna call your Eevee?" Emma said/questioned her sister.

"I'm gonna call my Eevee Shadow and maybe you should call your Froakie, Hopper." I said.

"Hopper yes a unique name and Shadow that's cool anyway you guys should get to bed don't forget I'm rooting for you. Oh and Anna? Just hold your head up high and practice Contest moves if you guys travel to Hoenn you can start doing Contest while Alexis does Gym battles. Anyways good night." Emma said.

"Good-night Emma and we are rooting for you too!" Anna and I said together before hanging up and heading to our rooms we had a long day.

 **Me: What ya think? If you don't like it just please leave and not read this story just because you don't like it we make Fan fictions the way we want and don't need anyone hating on us because it's not like to said person's liking I mean would you like us to go to a story you put time into and say it was terrible without giving a reason why? No okay. Anyway a recap on the Pokemon.**

 **Also I wanna thank FunahoMisaki for beta reading this.**

 **Alexis' Team:  
Riolu, Ry, Male, Nature: Brave Ability: Inner Focus Move-Set: Agility (Egg-Move), Force Palm, Copy Cat, Counter Meet: Her Uncle and Aunt sent Ry for her 10th birthday.**

 **Spearow, Soarin, Male, Nature: Bold Ability: Keen Eye Move-set: Steel Wing (Egg-Move), Aerial Ace, Peck and Leer Meet: Caught**

 **Eevee, Shadow, Male Nature: Calm Ability: Run-Away Move-set: Yawn (Egg-Move), Tackle, Growl, Sand attack Meet: Given to her by her elder sister who is in Kalos.**

 **Anna's Team:**

 **Pichu, Dashie, Female, Nature: Brash Ability: Static, Move-Set: Thunder Punch (Egg-Move), Charm, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave Meet: Hatched and given to her on her 9th Birthday**

 **Pidgey, Flutters, Female, Nature: Quiet, Ability: Keen Eye Move-set: Brave Bird (Egg-Move), Quick Attack, Gust, Sand Attack Meet: Caught**

 **Eevee, Sky, Female, Nature: Jolly, Ability: Run-Away Move-set: Fake-Tears (Egg-Move), Tackle, Growl, Sand Attack Meet: Given to her by her Eldest sister who is in Kalos**


End file.
